onepiece reality trip
by Plumalchemyst
Summary: When I end up in one piece insanity in-sue as I travel with the straw hats and meet some friends who found the door  yes title sucks but I was stumped on a title V.V;
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own the straw hats only my friends and cousins and quick thing for people who might scream

the boyfriend girl friend coupling of my friends and the strawhats and or other characters will end once

the go back to our world so please don't scream its sueish because unlike sues everyone from our world

will basicaly say it never work out but we'll always have the sunny where as a mary sue marry said

character)

It all started with a busted leg; I had crashed on my bike so I was stuck at home. I was reading my friend Kree's fan fiction about going to the 'One Piece' world and I was thinking how cool it would be in real life.

But 'real life me' spoke up; "Emily get a grip. You'll never be with Chopper, or part of the Straw Hats Crew. I mean for crying out loud! They're not real! You need to stop dreaming."

Sometimes I want to swat 'real life me' with a fly swatter. Anyways, I grabbed my back pack so I could care for Chopper Two, a deer I had found half dead and had been caring for. He was doing very well.

As I limped past the woods to his pen when I felt something tug me, pulling my Straw Hats Crew T-Shirt up. I yanked it back down, confused. What on earth was tugging at me? I figured maybe a branch was the guilty party. So I went to remove my shirt from the branch and I yelped. All I saw was a hand and all I remember was passing out as the hand pulled me away.

The next thing I know is being kicked and screamed at to wake up. I woke up and burst into giggles! What I thought would be scary awakening was funny! I was staring at Buggy the Clown. But then I froze. The 'real life me' was babbling that the situation was impossible, Buggy isn't real!

I used a mental fly swatter to swat 'real life me,' who squealed and said, 'Help me!' before falling over in a coma.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Buggy yelled, his first and second mate telling me I had better stop because I knew Buggy was that crazy.

"How do you know them?" he snarled pointing to my One Piece shirt.

"Easy. Luffy is king of the pirates," I smirked.

"HE IS NOT! I AM!" Buggy yelled.

I burst into giggles again.

"AND WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" he yelled.

"YOU? A BIG NOSED CLOWN, KING OF THE PIRATES!" I laughed loudly.

Buggy's crew stared, scared and showed pity for me as Buggy's hand swung me in front of a cannon and got ready to fire.

"Any last words?" Buggy snarled as he got ready to fire the cannon.

"Yeah; you're about to hit a giant rock, big nose," I said.

Buggy glared then screamed when he saw the rock. He instantly let go and I fell into the ocean. Buggy was yelling for his crew to steer clear of the rock.

I swam as much as I could but eventually I blacked out from the pain in my leg.

I woke up hours later in a bed in what looked like a hospital ward. A pink hat peeked over the foot of my bed at me. "Hello," I said, smiling.

The small deer, who I knew was Chopper, squeaked and ran out.

I giggled, same old Chopper…scared of almost everything. I climbed out of bed and noticed I was wearing a brown top instead of my One Piece T-shirt.

Now a red haired girl walked in and looked at me, "Good you're awake. I want to know why you have a picture of the crew on this shirt," she said holding up the  
T-shirt I had been wearing.

"Well, Nami, where I'm from you guys are heroes and you have many fan girls and boys," I said.

Nami staring at me shocked that I knew her name, "Okay," she said "What else is there?"

I took out all the manga's I had of One Piece, my Chopper plushy, and my own pink Chopper hat with antlers and ears.

"Wow. This is not right," said Nami.

"She's sweet on Doctor-chan," said Robin looking threw my sketch book.

I yelped and snatched it out of the Hana-Hana fruit eater's hands.

"Wait, you like chopper?" asked Nami.

I blushed and nodded.

She busted out laughing.

I glared at her angrily.

"Sorry. I guess it's better than being in love with Luffy," she laughed.

"Yeah, Miss Giggles," I grumbled.

"Nami, she doesn't like you laughing at her," said Robin.

"Its okay Robin, I guess being in love with a reindeer is silly," I said as we came to an island.

"Good, I need new clothes," said Nami, happy to see the island.

When the boat docked everyone got off and I followed after Chopper who stared at me, confused, but didn't seem to care. "So why are you following me?" asked Chopper.

"Um…well…" I said blushing. I just handed him my sketch book to look at.

He started blushing too when he saw my drawings, "I didn't think anyone liked  
me that way," he said, trying to not blush.

"Yeah my friends find it weird too," I said.

"HEY, YOU! YOU'RE THE LAST ONE OF THE STRAW HATS I HAVE TO GET!" yelled a guy and lunged for Chopper.

I got him in the family jewels with my crutch. He keeled over like a log. "Last one?" I  
said, worried. Chopper stared scared like me. I pulled him into my green back pack and started moving. Eventually I saw the others tied to stakes. Luffy and Robin had Sea stones strapped to them.

"What do we do?" asked Chopper, scared.

"You go cut them free while I distract the crowd." I told him.

"But the sea stones," said Chopper.

"I'll get them," I said putting on my hat and making my nose blue.

Chopper stared at me scared wondering how I got a costume to look like him. What I was worried about was how Franky was taken out so easily. I mean, yeah the guy wasn't normal, but he wasn't a devil fruit eater, at least from what I read he wasn't. It worried me badly. As I drew closer I saw why Franky's hair that would normally be a wave if he had his body fueled. But it was in his face meaning he was low or empty on fuel. Luckily I had a cola bottle; I gave it to him when I got close enough.

Chopper scurried away unseen as I jumped on stage.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled the mayor at me.

"Oh come on! You're not going to kill them until you have the last member! why not let me entertain the crowd?" I said.

The crowd cheered at my suggestion. The mayor gave in and nodded.

I started singing. I was worried when the people I knew joined in with me…which explained where they had gone missing, too. My cousin Coco was dressed as Luffy, Peach was dressed as Zoro, Ivory was dressed as Sanji, and Tracy was dressed as Ussop. But she would rather be dressed as Sanji. As they took their parts, I being Chopper, grabbed the sea stones and gave Franky the cola bottle.

"Boku wa DOCTOR TONY TONY CHOPPER!" I sang.

"Omoshiro tonakai GIVE ME SOME PARTY!" sang Coco, grinning.

"Boku wa DOCTOR TONY TONY CHOPPER!" I sang again, as we all danced while  
the real Chopper began to cut the ropes.

"Nanadan-henkei BE MY BE MY CREW!" sang Coco, with a giggle.

"Yuuki no furaggu honto wa nakama to Umi e detan da tabi o surun da!" I sang. Me and my friends were such geeks for knowing the whole song in Japanese, no  
less that was to the cute reindeer.

"Ore ga kimetan da, aitsu wa nakama da!" sang Coco, giggling.

"Henkei surun da, BEAM mo dasun da E? Uso daro?" sang/asked Ivory doing her one part.

"Chiisai koto ki ni nutsatte Sekai wa gungun dekkai kara na Sawaide joutou! Tanoshinde HOW MUCH? Deru koto detara SUPER STAR!" Sang me and Coco

"Boku wa DOCTOR TONY TONY CHOPPER!" I sang happily

"Shaberu tonakai COOL COOL MAIN!" sang Coco, leaping in the air like Luffy.

"Boku wa DOCTOR TONY TONY CHOPPER!" I sang as Luffy, who had finally thrown off the effects of the sea stone, grinned as we sang.

"Nigeru tonakai SHUT UP! BE MY FRIEND!" sang/yelled Coco to me, smiling.

"Kaizokutte ii na, ore mo otoko da na! Sonna tereru kara, sonna koto nee yo!" I sang, beautifully. Chopper blushed, apparently he could understand Japanese.

"Tereru tonakai... odoru tonakai!" said Coco in a skeptical melody.

"Masumasu tanoshii MISSILE deru ka?" sang/asked Tracy to Peach.

"Obviously not," sang Peach in English.

"Dekkai koto yarutte kara ni wa Umitte gangan kibishii kara na Susunde joutou! Modotte START DASH! Ou-sama kami-sama kaizokudan!" Coco and I sang.

"Boku wa DOCTOR TONY TONY CHOPPER!" I sang again.

"Omoshiro tonakai GIVE ME SOME PARTY!" Coco repeated again, too.

"Boku wa DOCTOR TONY TONY CHOPPER!" I sang glad it was almost over; my throat was beginning to hurt.

"Nanadan-henkei BE MY BE MY CREW!" sang Coco, who looked like she was about to pass out from the over use of her small, 9 year old body.

"Boku wa DOCTOR TONY TONY CHOPPER!" I sang again only one line  
left and I would be done.

"Shaberu tonakai COOL COOL MAIN!" sang Coco, red in the face.

"Boku wa DOCTOR TONY TONY CHOPPER!" I sang and  
started breathing deeply from all the singing.

"Nigeru tonakai SHUT UP! BE MY FRIEND!" She sang as she started breathing like she had been held under water.

Then when we both caught our breath and she started chasing me. The crowd laughing as we imitated Chopper being hunted by the rubber boy.

"NO, THEY'RE ESCAPING! WHERE ARE THE SEA STONES?" yelled the mayor as I grinned holding them up, then smashing them to bits. Franky was fueled thanks to the cola bottle I gave him.

Coco pulled out a paint ball gun. It wouldn't kill but man would it hurt when it hit! Franky and Coco used their weapons. Peach had grabbed Zoro's swords while we were performing and was way ahead of us. Coco and Franky kept fighting. Luffy and Robin were helping with their devil fruit abilities. We reached The Thousand Sunny and got on board escaping the mob of angry people. Once we were safe, Nami walked up.

"Okay who are they?" she asked.

"These are my friends. Coco and Peach are my cousins," I said and Peach and her little sister Coco waved.

"And these two are two of many nakama named Tracy and Ivory," I said as they waved.

"You guys were awesome at singing. Want to be my musicians?" asked Luffy.

"Sure," I said as my two cousins and two friends nodded, eagerly.

"ALRIGHT!" yelled Luffy, happy.

"So many pretty girls," drooled Sanji.

Me, Peach, and Coco were not falling for it.

"Yes. I am Ivory, a great Navigator," said Ivory with heart eyes.

"Forget her! I am Tracy," she said, her dread locks went heart shape. They glared and started fighting. That went on for hours until, with permission from Luffy, we were allowed to sleep in the hospital ward until Franky could build some more rooms or if anyone got sick and needed a bed.

The next day Tracy had made breakfast telling Sanji some one had to cook for him and the others. For once I snickered, I didn't know who was happier, Sanji, or Ivory and Tracy.

Chopper walked out, his head covered in sweat, which worried me. "Chopper are you alright?" I asked. "

Yeah I'm fi..." was all he said before he passed out. Every one gasped at the doctor fainting.

I quickly got him to the sick bay of the ship and started reading his medical books. It was hard to figure out what illness he had until he coughed up blood. Then I knew it was the lung fever. I copied down instructions on how to make the remedy for Tracy as I took the book to help me find a 'rosemushy,' or a mushroom that grew a rose out of it. As I took the mini merry go to a near by island that had a mountain which would have the rosemushy since it grew in warm high places.

"Will she be okay alone?" asked Nami.

"Oh yeah, she can fight," said Coco wiping Choppers mouth, and the handkerchief started turning red.

I reached the island and I started climbing, unaware someone who tried to kill me with a cannon was watching. "So she's back, is she?" said Buggy watching me. He was going to attack me when I came back. When I reached the top I began to look for the rosemushy. I spotted it on a steep ledge and I started climbing, it was hard with my sore leg, but it was for Chopper. So I kept climbing until I got the rosemushy. I grabbed it and put it in a plastic container so it would stay in one piece… no pun intended. I started climbing down again and began walking back.

When I reached the bottom of the mountain there was my least favorite clown in the world, Buggy.

"Hello, you little brat. I'm not happy that you left after calling me big nose," he snarled, attacking me with a dagger.

I dodged; I didn't have time for this! I needed to get the rosemushy back so Tracy could cook the medicine for Chopper or he would die. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS BUGGY!" I yelled.

"Oh, but I want revenge," he said, evilly, slashing at my left eye. We got into a big fight that ended with me breaking my sore leg to send Buggy flying with a kick. After he was out of the way I bandaged my wounds as best as I could and walked all the way back.

I gave the rosemushy to Tracy who cooked it in the pot with the other ingredients and fed it to Chopper.

That's all I remember before I had blacked out.

The next time I woke up Chopper was setting the bone in my leg. He had apparently cleaned and bandaged my wounds.

"Oh you're awake," he said, smiling at me.

"Yeah," I said, telling him what happened.

His eyes went wide, "Well thank you for doing that for me. Your cousins and friends were worried about you," he said.

I smiled and kissed him.

He blushed as he finished setting the final bone in my leg, and left all warm inside like any love sick person.

I lay back down and went to sleep, happy to be part of One Piece and The Straw Hats.

(I think I killed my beta reader with this story XD)


	2. Chapter 2

(I do not own one piece and Coco having the gum gum fruit abilities was before I had found out only

one person can have said fruit so again please don't hurt me)

After a couple weeks I was up and walking. We were on our way to the next island where we needed to restock, I couldn't stop laughing at the thought of what happen if Kree, from my world, ended up here. To 'real life me' who was still in its coma she would probably get used to the One Piece world being real. I wondered how I would know if Kree was here. 'Real life me' muttered in her coma. "She'll probably  
tackle glomp Ussop."

I burst into giggles, since that would probably happen. As we reached the island and went on shore…I was half right; someone did get tackle glomped, but not Ussop. It was Franky, and it wasn't Kree doing the glomping. It was a girl who looked like she was from Japan.

"HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED!" yelled Franky.

I burst into giggles and I began to speak Japanese, "Hello, are you from Japan?" I asked in Japanese

"Yes, I am," she said in Japanese.

"Are you Arina Hunia?" I asked.

"Yes, I am," she said, in English this time.

"Well Arina, looks like I need my bike fixed," I smirked

"Emmi Emmi Hopper," she said using my nickname from the net.

"One and the same, Angy," I laughed using her nickname as well. She began to laugh.

"Who is this?" asked Zolo, ready to kill.

"Oh, this is Arina Hunia. A girl from Japan in my world," I said. I had explained to the other straw hats that me and my nakama were from another world where they were a comic book loved by many and that some villains were loved, like Tracy's cousins twins, Lucy and Lacy, were in love with Lucci and Buggy, which confused Luffy.

Anyway, Chopper spoke up, "Isn't Japan the place that you said Oda-Chan, who  
created us, is from?" asked Chopper.

"Right you are, my little cutie," I smiled.

"So did you fall threw the door?" asked Luffy. I didn't know how to explain how me and my friends coming from our world to this one.

"Erm…yes, Luffy-kun," said Arina, figuring that's what I used to explain. She began explaining, "I was on my way to the train station to visit my mother when I slipped on seaweed. I was confused. Where on earth did seaweed come from? Then I found a fruit. It was very strange; I took a bite and spat it back out. It was awful! Then I started floating, as the wind blew me here. I'm sure you all can guess what kind of fruit I ate was," said Arina. Everyone except Luffy and Coco nodded.

"What fruit was it?" asked Coco, and Peach hit her on the head.

"It was a devil fruit, Coco," I said with a smile. Coco nodding in understanding.

"Anyone else here?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure. It would be safe for her to co..." was all Arina said before Ussop was tackled glomped by a girl I would recognize any where.

"KREE! STOP YOUR KILLING HIM!" I laughed as Ussop passed out.

"EMILY!" she squealed. She knew me from my drawings as the glasses-wearing blond-streaked girl who was just as nutty as her, and that had a crush on Chopper.

"So how did you get here?" I asked.

"On the way to an anime convention I slipped and fell off a bridge and landed in the ocean. I was picked up by the marines and brought here so I would be on dry land," she said.

I burst into giggles; only Kree would fall off a bridge and end up here.

"Hey since you know my musician, want to be on my crew?" asked Luffy, grinning.

"Oh, to be with Franky is a dream come true," said Arina, dreamily.

"Count me in! But I want to be a musician too," said Kree with waterfalls of tears coming from her eyes.

I laughed.

"You can be a musician too," said Luffy, smiling.

Kree quickly pasted a smile on her face as she happily danced. Luffy was happy he had two new members on his crew.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" yelled a woman chasing after what looked like a three year old, who looked small for her age. She was carrying two oranges as she ran. She ducked behind me, scared.

"Hey, did you see a blonde haired brat in a red dress?" asked the disgruntled woman.

We all shook our heads 'no,' as she grunted and went looking elsewhere.

"Hello Topaz," I said, with a smile.

She squealed surprised that I knew her name.

"Where are your sisters Mary Ann and Maya, and your brother Joey?" I asked

"Sissy and May are hiding out. People are not nice to us," said the three year old.

"Aw, well lead the way and we can see what's wrong," said Arina.

The three year old lead the way to a cave that she and her siblings were staying.

Ussop went bug eyed when she saw Maya.

"Yes Ussop, she does look like Kaya. We even joke about it saying she could trick Kuro and prevent him from harming Kaya," I said.

Maya frowned. She seriously hated being called Miss Maya, twin sister to Kaya, "I am not Kaya. Please stop making that joke," said Maya angrily.

"Well if you really do look like Ussop's friend Kaya then I can see that I will have to go to Ussop's hometown and serenade her," said Sanji.

Ussop, pissed, stomped Sanji's head in.

I couldn't help but burst into giggles.

Tracy was yelling at Ussop.

One secret I and my Nakama (from the same part of the world) knew; if Tracy could get her claws on Django she would drop Sanji like a hot potato to be with him. But she would never tell the straw hats that.

"So why are you hiding out here?" I asked.

"Kuro is leading the town right now so he can get all the Beli that are here. If he saw me he would think I was Kaya, and then try and get me to hand over some beli I don't have," said Maya.

"Kuro," said Luffy, seriously.

"Yeah he is here. He'll hurt Maya," said Mary Ann.

Topaz sat in Maya's lap.

"So we just sneak her and her siblings out," said Ivory.

"Hey, no way. We don't have enough room as is for Arina and Kree, let alone another teenaged girl and her siblings," said Nami.

"We can sleep on the floor," said Mary Ann. Her brother and younger sister nodded

"So can I. So Maya can have a bed," said Coco, seriously. Like Luffy she was silly and childish, but serious when the time called for it.

"What are you good at?" asked Luffy.

"Well I'm good at fighting and cooking. Topaz steals, and my brother Joey and sister Mary Ann are good at sneak attacks," said Maya.

"Welcome to the crew," Luffy says, grinning.

Nami groaned at her captain for adding four more people to the crew. I couldn't help but laugh at Nami being miserable.

"Well let's go. We have to hurry if we want to avoid Kuro," said Tracy.

"No, it's best if we wait until dark where no one can spot us," said Robin. Everyone  
nodded in agreement.

Night fall came fast, and we were moving fast towards The Thousand Sunny when we heard Maya yelp. We all spun around. I frowned, just like Buggy, I saw another pirate I didn't like all that much.

"My, my, my, I didn't think miss Kaya would come with you Ussop," smirked a raven haired man with glasses.

"Uh, she didn't, Kuro," I scowled.

"Please! This is Miss Kaya. I'd recognize her any where," he smirked.

"Maya isn't Kaya, she just looks like her," said Topaz, glaring at Kuro, who kicked Topaz. Coco caught the three year old who was now crying.

"Oh, you are so dead!" I spat, but before I could make a move, Kuro landed a hit on my shoulder. However, when he wasn't looking Arina came flying in at break-neck speeds and landed a kick on his face. She quickly grabbed Maya and Mary Ann and started running to the ship. The others followed Arina. Chopper had taken his human form to carry me, I knew Kuro would come after us once he got his crew together, but right now we escaped. Chopper began to tend to my shoulder; surprisingly Kuro had missed my sea horse tattoo with the Japanese symbol for dragon under it. We began to head for the next island for supplies since it wouldn't be safe to get them in the town Kuro was in charge of. What I didn't know was my little cousin Coco would become even more like her hero Luffy.

We reached the next island in 5 days. We all went to get supplies for The Thousand Sunny.

Coco, Mary Ann, and Topaz were asked to try and be back at The Thousand Sunny at sunset since that's when we would be leaving. The three girls went into a jungle clearing where Coco found a strange fruit, "Hey guys! Look what I found," she said holding up the fruit.

Topaz stared, and Mary Ann started thinking where she seen it before, then it hit her; "COCO! DON'T EAT IT!" she yelped.

But was a little to late. Coco took a bite and grimaced, "EW! THIS FRUIT IS NASTY!" she griped.

"That's because it was the devil fruit, Gum-Gum," said Mary Ann.

"You mean Luffy's ability?" asked Coco, wide eyed.

"Yes. You need to re-read the first manga, and watch the horrible 4kids version of the theme song that shows it," said Mary Ann.

"Oh, no way on earth will I ever watch 4kids version of the show again! I died after the first episode," said Coco.

"So true, I died too," said Mary Ann.

"Guys, we should get going it's almost sun set," said Topaz.

"Right, and we tell no one of me eating the gum-gum fruit," said Coco.

"Right," said the sisters to their friend, as they headed back.

Meanwhile I and the others had loaded our supplies onto the ship, as well as the straw hat pirates. We were about to look for the three little girls who had gone to play when we were taken out by Kuro's crew. All except for our hypnotist Django, because Kuro had left him behind.

Later Coco, Mary Ann, and Topaz came back to an empty ship, "Wait they should be here," said Mary Ann, worried as she held her little sister Topaz.

"Kind of hard to be here, when you've been captured by an evil man who is captain of the Black Cat Pirates," said Coco, spotting the mark of the Black Cats.

"Crud," said Topaz, crying.

"Looks like we have no choice but to reveal I am rubber like Luffy," said Coco.

"But we're two 9 years-olds and a three year-old. What can we do?" asked Mary Ann.

"A lot, if you can untie our Nakama while I fight our friend Kuro," said Coco.

"Are you crazy?" said Mary Ann, wide eyed.

"No. It's all we have," said Coco being serious, like Luffy.

"Okay," said Mary Ann.

They followed the foot steps to where we all were, unconscious.

"Hey Kuro! I bet I can kick your butt!" yelled Coco to the evil captain.

Kuro smirked and he accepted the challenge with Coco, and began fighting.

The crew started cheering on their captain, unaware as we began to wake up. Two little girls were untying us and we all went wide eyed as we heard Coco yell "GUM-GUM WHIP!" and her leg stretched out and knocked over Kuro.

Luffy just grinned at Coco for getting it on the first go.

"Luffy go help her," said Mary Ann severing his ropes just in time.

Kuro stabbed Coco's leg making her yelp in pain as her leg retracted back to her in a bloody mess.

Kuro went to take the final blow but a fist came in and sent Kuro flying out to sea.

Luffy ran up to Coco and lifted her up.

We were all free, so we took out the rest of Kuro's crew and were quickly back on The Thousand Sunny where Chopper was bandaging Coco's leg.

"So Coco, exactly when did you become rubber like Luffy?" asked Peach.

"When I ate the Gum-Gum fruit that Mary Ann told me not to," said Coco.

That was enough for Peach to hit her, "Do you ever think you idiot?" asked Peach, angrily.

Coco just had the same grin on her face that Luffy had.

"Oh come on Peach, like you wouldn't hesitate to eat a devil fruit." I said.

Peach just groaned. And we all went to sleep, it had been a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

(Again please don't kill me I do not own one piece)

After a couple weeks of traveling, we managed to forget about Kuro, and Luffy was teaching Coco how to do his other tricks. Other than the gum-gum whip she was having trouble getting the other ones, luckily Luffy was a patient goof. As I sat watching, I couldn't help but feeling that something big was going to happen, and that yet another person I knew from my world would be linked.

"What's wrong Emily?" asked Chopper, snapping me out my thoughts.

"Oh nothing Chopper, just a premonition," I said.

"A premonition?" asked Robin, listening in to our conversation.

"Yeah, I think we'll be getting another crew member from my world, and yet some how link to here," I said.

Zoro grunted, he was getting annoyed with his captain recruiting people to the crew, mostly girls. Sanji didn't mind, he drooled over any female, mainly Ivory and Tracy because they gave him attention too.

"Oi! Moss head! You got a problem with the lovely ladies?" asked Sanji, venomously.

"Yeah, the ship is getting too crowded," Zoro growled.

"Moss Head, shut up. I think Luffy made a good choice," spat Sanji, angrily.

"ERO COOK!" yelled Zoro.

"MARIMO!" yelled Sanji, as a 'dust ball fight' broke out.

"AAAAAAAAAH! ZORO! SANJI! DOCTOR, DOCTOR!" yelped Chopper.

"YOU'RE A DOCTOR!" we all yelled.

"Oh right." he said, as The Thousand Sunny landed on an island that seem deserted except for a small hut.

The 'dust ball fight' was still raging.

"Franky, let's go we may find a SUPAH piece of equipment for the ship," said Arina using Franky's line.

"Hey, that's my line," he said jokingly. He had started falling for Arina. He picked up Arina and jumped off the ship and started running towards the hut.

"Come on Chopper," I said, getting the cute little rain deer doctor in my back pack, and jumped in the water.

Peach got Coco on her back since she had become the most recent of the crew to be a devil fruit user. Maya agreed to carry Luffy on her back and Joey agreed to carry Robin. We all jumped in the water and swam; we didn't want to risk the mini Merry Go getting wrecked by the coral around the island.

When we reached shore; "I'M HUNGRY!" whined Luffy.

"Luffy!" we all yelled, except for Zoro and Sanji who were still fighting on The Thousand Sunny.

"WHAT? I'M HUNGRY!" he whined.

"Okay, look, we'll see if anyone is home in that hut and if so, we'll see if we can get a meal," I said.

Luffy cheered as I knocked on the door. An elderly woman answered the door "Yes?" she asked.

"Do you have any food? We're really hungry," I asked.

"Oh yes, I do. Come in, come in," she said, motioning for us to come in.

We went in; "SHANNON! CAN YOU GET ALL THE FOOD WE HAVE?" she called up the stairs.

"OKAY!" called a voice. A few minutes later a girl with blood red hair like Shanks walked in with food.

"OH MY GOD! THAT SHANNON?" I yelped.

"Oh yes. Poor thing! I found her nearly dead on the beach, luckily I nursed her back to health," said the old woman.

"Coral, please," said Shannon, staring at the ground with a red face.

"Oh, I looked at your locket and your father is Shanks the red haired pirate," said Coral.

Luffy nearly choked on his food at what he heard.

"Shannon your Shanks's daughter? I mean how? You're from our world," I said.

"Mom always told me she met my father on a ship, the kind that you see in pirate movies. She said I got his hair while everything else I got from her," said Shannon.

"The door way," said Tracy.

"Yes, she must have gone threw a door way and met Shanks, and well…" said Arina hoping they got it.

"And what?" asked Luffy.

"I'm not telling him," I said.

The others shook their heads 'no.'

"I can tell him," said Coco.

"No you can't. You're 9," said Peach.

"Yes I can. Momma told me how babies are made. And it starts with a mommy and a daddy taking off all their clothes…" was all Coco got out before Peach covered her mouth.

"Excuse me, we'll be going back to the ship to make sure Sanji and Zoro aren't dead," she said blushing as she drug Coco out.

"What happens next?" asked Luffy.

I grimaced and whispered the rest in his ear.

"Shanks did that to her mom?" asked Luffy and I nodded. "Well, what ever. Welcome to my crew!" said Luffy, grinning.

Everyone did a fall action at Luffy being nonchalant about Shannon being Shanks's kid.

"Um…thanks Luffy," said Shannon.

"I suggest you all leave, I just got word that the navy is coming," said Coral as a carrier pigeon flew off.

"Oh crud, that's bad, we got to go," I said

"But I'm not done eating," whined Luffy.

"LUFFY, WE'RE GOING TO BE DEAD IF WE DON'T LEAVE NOW!" yelled Ussop and Kree at the same time as Nami conked Luffy on the head knocking him out.

"I can get more food in the grove. You take the food with you," said Coral softly.

"Oh Coral, I couldn't," said Shannon.

"Yes, you will. You made me the happiest I've been in a long time," said Coral, wrapping the food up for them.

"Thank you Coral," said Shannon taking the food.

"I can't believe Shanks had a kid," said Franky in awe.

"Why not? If Shannon's mother found a way here and met Shanks then it is possible," said Arina on Franky's back.

"I guess, but I'm still not use to the idea of another world where we're a comic book," said Franky.

"Does it matter? You were always real to me," smiled Arina to Franky.

"Every guy you see in a cartoon or a book that you get a crush on is real," laughed Shannon. Since she ended up here she couldn't wait to find Ace, a guy she'd love to marry and have mini-Aces with. She laughed at her little mental joke.

"I still can't believe in your world we're cartoons," said Ussop.

Kree just grinned. She was wondering if, since she ended up here, if it was possible to go to the world of Peter Pan. Although, Peter would probably throw her in the ocean if he knew she was part of a pirate crew.

Shannon stopped at a rickety old canoe that she climbed in. We got in after her; it looked like it would survive one more trip which would be to The Thousand Sunny, she started rowing the canoe to the ship.

"Hey Topaz, do you have a feeling we forgot something?" asked Mary Ann.

"No, why?" asked the blonde three year old.

"I don't know. It just feels like we forgot something," said Mary Ann.

Meanwhile Maya had been exploring the island, studying the animals around when she heard voices and hid in a bush.

"Now remember you two, if I'm going to kill Smoker I need you both to distract the rest of the Naval crew at all cost while I push Smoker over board. You know he can't swim," laughed the man, evilly, to the other two sailors.

"Yes, Mr… I mean Captain Hiro," smirked a black haired sailor to the marooned haired man known as Hiro.

"Now lets go Black Flash," he said to the two sailors as they walked off.

"Oh no, Smoker is going to be doomed," said Maya, horrified. She had a crush on the Naval captain because what she liked was a boy who never took credit for something he didn't do. Smoker admitted to not getting Crocodile, but they still praised him. She liked that he at least tried to tell them he didn't deserve to be a captain. She started running towards the hut where Coral was telling Smoker that she hadn't seen any pirates.

"And who is this?" he asked seeing Maya running up.

"Oh this is my, um… granddaughter, Maya," she said.

"Oh grandma, are you okay?" asked Maya playing along.

"Yes dear, this is Captain Smoker. He wanted to know if we saw any pirates," said Coral.

"Oh no, we haven't. Grandma, can I go out to sea yet?" asked Maya

"I'm not sure Maya, after all you don't have a man to protect you," said Coral.

"I could protect her if she wants to go out to sea that much," said Smoker.

"Oh, I do Mr. Smoker!" she said acting like a little girl.

"Well if Captain Smoker will keep you safe then you can go," said Coral smiling.

"OH THANK YOU!" squealed Maya, hugging Coral like she would her own grandmother.

"Let's go. We have to get back to the ship so we can track down that pirate ship I saw," said Smoker.

"Right," said Maya, agreeing with Smoker as he lead the way.

"Hello Captain," said Hiro and Maya glared at him.

"Hello Hiro, we have another passenger named Maya," said Smoker to Hiro.

"Right," said Hiro. An unexpected change but he could get his men to distract her so she couldn't compromise the plan, unaware she had already heard it.

"Sir, where are the bathrooms, so I don't get lost looking for them," asked Maya.

"There's one," said Smoker, pointing to one.

"Thank you sir," said Maya.

"Captain, I need to talk with you alone. It's about the pirate ship," said Hiro giving his men the sign.

"Okay, Maya, you go to the mess hall. I'll talk to you later," said Smoker walking off.

"Come on you," said Black, grabbing Maya's arm.

"Excuse me I need to powder my nose," said Maya getting loose and going in the bathroom.

"Flash, you watch the bathroom I'll set off the quick locks," said Black to the straw color haired sailor.

Maya looked around silently and cheered when she what she had hoped for was there; a window. She peaked out and saw no one there. She quickly climbed out and found Hiro and Smoker. She hid as she listened to Hiro, "Sir, how long have we known each other?" asked Hiro.

"About five years, when I found you ship wrecked on that island," said Smoker.

"And you can say we're friends, right" asked Hiro.

"Sure, you've been very loyal to me. Why are you asking?" asked Smoker.

"Because I need a reason to make everyone think I'm innocent when I do this," laughed Hiro evilly as he pushed Smoker in the water.

Smoker looked shocked and angered, but most of all hurt as he sank.

The minute Hiro was out of view Maya quickly jumped in the water and pulled Smoker to the surface. He started coughing up water, "Smoker try to breath. I'm swimming for The Thousand Sunny," said Maya, kicking with all her might knowing she was the only one that could keep Smoker from drowning.

"You're a Pirate Maya?" coughed Smoker.

"Yes I am it's the least I could do to thank Luffy for saving my siblings and me from Kuro who, I might add, is alive," said Maya spotting The Thousand Sunny in the distance.

"Heh, Luffy was the only pirate I let get away," said Smoker with a smirk.

"Well, like me, it was the least you could do since he saved you," said Maya.

"Yeah, I told them I didn't do anything with Crocodile but they thought I was being modest and still made me captain," he said.

"And that's why I like you. You didn't take credit like most boys I met, you told the truth and said you didn't defeat Crocodile. Even if they thought you were being modest, at least you told the truth," said Maya, staring love struck at Smoker.

"How do you know so much about me?" asked Smoker.

"I'll explain later," said Maya as they came to The Thousand Sunny.

"Maya, that's who we forgot," laughed Mary Ann and Topaz.

"She has Smoker," said Zoro, venomously.

"Some one on his ship tried to kill him," said Maya, glaring at the swordsman.

"Hiro, a kid I had high hopes for, before he betrayed me," said Smoker as Joey and Luffy helped Maya get Smoker on board The Thousand Sunny.

After Smoker had dried off and had something to eat, he began his story on how he found Hiro, "We had come across a deserted island 5 years ago, Hiro was nearly dead he said the ship he had been on had been attacked by pirates, and that he was the only survivor he knew of. So, we took him on board, taught him the Navy code, and he became my apprentice. He said he would be the captain of his own ship one day. Had I known he wanted my ship I would have thrown him in the brig. I would have died if Maya had not saved me," he said, as Maya blushed.

"So all we do is go and kick Hiro's butt," said Coco.

Luffy grinned. He liked Coco, she was like a little sister he never had.

"Yeah that's going to be hard, considering that the straw hats have a bounty on their heads," I said.

"Yeah, it's not like we can go aboard without being shot at," said Nami.

"But we have to help him," said Maya.

"How about we go aboard? We just joined the crew so no one knows about us yet," said Peach.

"Hey yeah, and Luffy and the others can be back up if we need it," said Shannon placing her own straw hat on her head. If she had the scars on her left eye she could pass for a girl Shanks.

"Be careful, beautiful rose, I hate for you to get hurt," said Sanji all gooey over Shannon, who had a big sweat drop.

"Um…thanks Sanji, I will," she said embarrassed.

"Okay, lets steer this ship to Smokers ship," said Maya.

Chopper took his human form and started steering The Thousand Sunny towards the Navy ship.

Meanwhile; "But how did he fall over?" asked Tashigi in disbelief.

"A wave knocked the ship, causing Captain Smoker fall over board. I am sorry Miss Tashigi, I know how much he meant to you," sobbed Hiro. He was good at looking sad and therefore everyone one thought it was an accident that couldn't be helped, sadly. Flash and Black the only ones who knew the truth.

"Until we can get a new captain, I will be captain," said Hiro, his maroon hair was pulled back out his eyes. Everyone nodded, until they could replace Smoker, they had no choice.

"Don't believe him! Smoker is alive and well thanks to me. However, it wasn't an accident that Smoker went over board. It was Hiro," said Maya, Smoker standing behind her.

"CAPTAIN, YOU'RE ALIVE!" wept Tashigi, happy. Every one turned and glared at Hiro.

"The question is why? I mean you don't seem the type to want to be a pirate or Navy man," said Maya.

Hiro stared; every navy man was getting their guns ready to shoot him.

"Well tell me why," asked Maya.

Hiro broke down; "IT'S BECAUSE I WANT TO FIND ATIKA! A GIRL WHO WAS PLACED ON AN ISLAND BY THAT PIRATE WOMAN WHO KIDNAPPED HER AND ME! I GOT ANGRY WHEN SHE DID THAT, AND TRIED TO KILL HER! THAT'S WHY I WAS SHIPPED WRECKED! I NEVER WANTED TO TELL THAT I WAS ON A PIRATE SHIP, FOR FEAR I BE KILLED, BEFORE I COULD SAVE MY ATIKA! SHE MEANS MORE TO ME THAN LIFE ITSELF! I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL SMOKER! HE WAS THE FIRST FRIEND I EVER HAD! BUT I KNEW HE NEVER GO TO SAVE ONE GIRL! SO I PLANNED TO KILL HIM SO I COULD TAKE OVER LONG ENOUGH TO FIND ATIKA! THEN I WOULD LEAVE AND LET THEM FIND A CAPTAIN! I NEVER WANTED THIS! I JUST WANTED TO FIND ATIKA!" sobbed Hiro as he hugged his knees and waited to be shot.

"Why didn't you tell me? Unless you had joined of your free will you were never a pirate" said Smoker, looking at Hiro.

"I was scared," was all Hiro said.

"He can come with us," said Shannon standing next to Hiro. All the Navy men stared wide eyed, they knew Shannon was a girl but she almost looked like Red Haired Shanks.

"What has happened here is not to be discussed outside of this ship. That's an order," said Smoker.

"But sir," said a Sailor.

"Are you questioning me?" asked Smoker.

"No sir! Your order is word," said the Sialor.

Shannon began to pull Hiro outside and we began to climb down to the mini Merry.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Kree to Maya.

"No while you all were trying to figure out how to get to the ship I was telling Joey, Mary Ann, and Topaz that I would be riding with Smoker for awhile," said Maya everyone stared wide eyed except me. I just smirked.

"So I guess we're friendly enemies," I said smiling.

"Yeah I guess we are," said Maya smirking back at us.

"Better leave before my men find out where you're coming from," said Smoker smiling to himself. He had to admit Maya was quite a catch for him.

"'Till we meet again! Good bye," I said. Everyone waved as the mini Merry began to head back for The Thousand Sunny.

When we got back, Luffy asked the questions; "Who's this? And where's Maya?"

I smiled, "Luffy, Maya is going to stay with Smoker. And this is Hiro, we're going to help him." I said.

Everyone went wide eyed. It was hard to tell if the straw hats were more shocked that Maya joined Smoker, which it was shock enough to find out she was in love  
with Smoker. Or that we were helping someone who had tried to kill Smoker.

Hiro told his story, and why he had tried to kill Smoker. After that Luffy stared, serious, "Well, there is one thing to do: help you find Atika," said Luffy with a big grin.

Since Hiro was only going to be here long enough to find Atika, then he leave, Zoro  
was happy as that be one more person gone.

"Um…Luffy, if you don't mind I'd like to only stay on your crew long enough to find my father, and then I'd like to join him. I hope you're not mad," said Shannon.

"Mad? Why would I be? Shanks was like my father! So, since he really is your father you deserve to be with him," said Luffy, with a big grin.

We started sailing towards our next adventure, which was to help Hiro find his Atika.


	4. Chapter 4

(I had started writing this chapter around my birthday again I am sorry if it seems sueish atleast I manage to get Moreen to accept being a creepy witch which will be revealed in a later chapter instead of being like brook who she demanded me to include if I wanted her in this fic which sadly I did want her in anyway please be kind like I have said before once its the final chapter and me and my friends go back to our world the relationships shall end also because I forgot to mention last chapter Shannon has super red hair so she said it be a good plot twist which I doubt but I like to include ideas my friends might have she was Shanks daughter thus making her part of our world and one piece world anyway I hope you like the chapter and don't kill me)

As the weeks went by, we began to doubt Atika even existed. But we didn't say anything because Hiro might go nuts.

"A superb dinner as always Sanji," I said with a smile.

"Thank you, Emily Swan," he said, with a smile. We disbanded; Franky had finally built new rooms for the ever growing crew. I combed my hair, removed my glasses, and climbed into my bed and went to sleep.

Later in the middle of the night I woke up, and let out a scream. Everyone came running.

"Emily Swan, what's wrong?" asked Sanji, turning on the light, and saw what I was screaming at.

He started beating it. Once I had stopped screaming, I blushed. Despite his appearance I knew Brook was harmless.

"Hey Brook, I thought we lost you," said Luffy with a big grin.

"No, I managed to get back. I went to find a spare room but instead I found this lovely girls room," Said Brook, looking at me.

"Would you show me your panties?" he asked.

I slammed his head into the wal,l "FOR YOUR INFORMATION; I AM WITH CHOPPER!" I yelled.

"Oh so brute, like Nami," he said, but recovering when he saw Kree, "Miss, can you show me your panties?" he asked.

And like with me, she smacked him and told him she was with Ussop.

"I like Zoro, so don't ask me," said Peach with a menacing glare.

Ivory and Tracy's argument over who got Sanji pretty much told Brook who they were with.

Franky pointed his gun at Brook when he laid his eye sockets on Arina.

"Miss, may I see your panties?" he asked Shannon.

"Erm…no. That right goes to Ace," she said.

We all went slack jawed when we heard she wanted to be with Luffy's brother.

"Erm…yeah I want to be with Ace too," she blushed.

Joey, only a year younger than Nami, had worked up the courage to ask if he could be her boyfriend, which she agreed too. She had liked he cared so much about his sisters safety, "Nami and I are dating, so don't ask her freak face." said Joey as Brook went in the 'emo-corner,' sad.

"Erm…maybe…" I said.

"Maybe what?" asked Tracy.

"Remember Moreen?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, she was the only one who be willing to date Brook because of her taste," said Tracy.

"Well, maybe she ended up here and if so Brook won't be sad," I said.

"Uh, Emily, can we try to avoid adding more people here?" asked Ivory, listening.

"It's that or bone man asking if he can see our underwear. Which do you pick?" I asked.

"Oh, Moreen, defiantly," said my friends, agreeing.

We drew near an island; "Well I'm awake, might as well get ready for the island I see," I said.

My friends yawned and went to get dressed.

"Emily Swan, I am sorry about this monster," said Sanji, glaring at Brook.

"It's okay. What I'd like to know is why Luffy didn't tell us he was on your crew. I mean he is a musician isn't he?" I asked.

"Yes, but you see," said Sanji.

"Yes?" I asked.

"He was blown away in a storm. So we thought he was gone," said Sanji.

"So that's why Luffy asked us to be his musicians? Because Skeleton Man got blown away?" I asked, Sanji nodded.

"He replaced me?" said Brook, waterfalls of tears falling.

"Yeah, but don't worry we'll step down for you," I said, trying to cheer him up. He smiled a little. "Besides, I need one more herb and then hopefully my miracle potion will work on any wound, burn, and illness a person has," I said smiling. I had gotten the hang of medicine making, with the help of Chopper.

"YOHOHOHOHO! ANOTHER DOCTOR!" sang/laughed Brook.

I blushed, I wasn't that good yet.

"Hey Em, Happy Birthday," said Peach. Being my cousin, she had been to every one of my birthdays since I could remember.

"Emily Swan, it's your birthday?" asked Sanji.

"Erm…yeah I didn't think you guys would like to celebrate it," I said, with a blush.

"Emily Swan, how can you say that? I'll make you a big birthday dinner," said Sanji.

I smiled and hugged him, his eyes turning into hearts, "I also love the haunting Melody Brook sang when you guys battled Gecko," I said.

"YOHOHOHO! THEN I WILL SING IT FOR YOU!" laughed Brook, smiling as I hugged him.

I went on deck where Luffy grinned. Apparently Peach and Coco had spread the word  
about my birthday being today.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he cheered.

I laughed; the only thing missing was my friend Mochi-Mochi giving me her homemade, gooey rice cakes, which her name was Japanese for.

"We're coming up to an island," I said.

Peach and Coco were telling everyone to get me a gift, "But what does she like?" asked Nami.

"She likes teddy bears, and home made Mochi, or gooey rice cakes," said Coco.

"Mochi-Mochi usually made them for her birthday, but who knows if she ended up here," said Peach, as the island drew closer. It had a mountain, and on top was a castle that looked like it been a while since it had an owner.

"What a lovely island," said Ivory. She was still making her own maps of the places she visited with the straw hats.

"Its called Tranvania Island, a place for werewolves and vampires," said Nami. Every one except Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Franky, and Sanji squeaked at the words vampire and werewolf.

"It's probably an old legend," said Nami.

"Y-yeah," I said, chilled at the words. They made me think of the battle they had with Gecko Moria, Hogback always sickened me. He had only wanted to be a doctor for money. He didn't care about life, only money.

"Great place for a scary birthday theme. Huh, cousin Emily?" said Coco, with a smile.

"Yeah I guess it could work for a theme," I laughed. My friends, Ussop, Chopper, and Nami seemed to calm down when I laughed.

We set anchor and took the Mini Marry to the island of Tranvania for some shopping. I figured with Coco and Peach telling everyone today was my birthday, they wanted to make sure to get me something. I wanted to get the last ingredient for my miracle potion so that I could test it out. People were staring at us as we hit shore, but mostly Coco, Topaz, and Mary Ann.

"Greetings travelers! I am the mayor of this town," said an old woman to the crew.

"Hi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be king of the pirates," he grinned as people shrieked.

"Sorry, it's just that Pirates tend to anger the witches ghost in the castle, and that's bad, as children have gone missing lately, and I am worried about these three girls with you," said the mayor.

"Mayor Suki, another kid has gone missing," said a man, anguished.

"Not your son, Kohu!" she said, worried. The man nodded sadly.

"Aw, why does this have to be today? It's my cousins' birthday," mumbled Peach, angry.

"Oh, I am sorry please let us treat you to a party," said the mayor.

"Okay," I said to try and kill the tension.

"Mayor Suki, want a free Mochi?" said a girl, and I instantly recognized her as my friend Mochi-Mochi.

"No thanks, Mochi. Kohu has gone missing," said the mayor, sad.

"Oh no," said Mochi, sad.

"OI! MOCHI-MOCHI! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" I yelled.

"EMILY!" she squealed, running up to me with her tray of gooey rice cakes.

"Right, guys, especially Kree and Arina and the straw hats, since my friends and cousins know her. This is Mochi Ann Hitaki, her mom's American and her dad is Japanese," I said, introducing her.

"Its nice to meet you, and my friends call me Mochi-Mochi because I love gooey rice cakes, which my name is Japanese for. And Emily, since I thought I wouldn't see you here, the whole tray is yours," she said, with a smile.

I smiled and went to get the tray, and then I frowned when a certain straw-hat-wearing rubber boy swallowed the whole tray.

"LUFFY! I LOVE YOU, BUT THAT WAS FOR MOCHI-MOCHI'S FRIEND, EMILY!" yelled Mochi angry.

"LUFFY! YOU LITTLE GLUTTON! THAT WAS FOR THE LOVELY EMILY SWAN!" yelled Sanji, chasing Luffy.

"Don't worry dear; you can make her more for later. We're going to have a party for her." said the mayor, with a smile.

"Okay, they have been selling well. I guess because they are good, especially the chocolate filled ones.

"Oh my God! You have chocolate filled?" I said, with big sparkling eyes. I loved chocolate filled rice cakes.

"Yes I also have fruit filling. From banana to tangerines," she said. Nami's eyes lit up at the mention of a Tangerine filled rice cake. "I'll make a bakers dozen of each," she said.

"Giru, show our birthday maiden around, and anyone she wants to come with her, around the town," said the Mayor.

A 9 year old boy ran up "YES, MA'AM!" he saluted her. I grabbed Chopper and the boy known as Giru showed us around.

"You all can help us make her birthday special," said the mayor, smiling. And Mochi grabbed Sanji's hand and lead him to a big kitchen with Tracy behind them, to cook food for my birthday.

Nami and Ivory went to buy stuff I might like. Luffy tried to steal food, and Zoro and Peach, well…they fell asleep.

Back with me and Chopper; "So Giru, why are kids going missing?" I asked. Giru seem to stiffen.

"I'm guessing it's bad," said Chopper a bit worried at how Giru stiffened at the question.

"Yes, it is very bad. It all started when what was thought to be the night fairy, who brings good luck to people and children who see her, yet it's only children who have been vanishing after seeing her. She's become an omen in our town and I fear that I'll be the next one to be taken," he said trying not to cry.

"Oh poor thing, don't worry we'll figure it out. Right Chopper?" I asked.

"We will," said Chopper, nervously.

"You will? Oh, thank you!" said Giru, happy as can be and he hugged me and Chopper. He stopped at a path, "This path leads to the haunted castle. We don't go up there for fear we may never return," said Giru, warning us.

Then we continued on with the tour and he showed us where they got their fruits and vegetables, and where they swam after working all day.

"Well your birthday feast must be ready," said Giru as the sun began to set. He led the way to the town square where a table full of food was set. My eyes sparkled; no time ever in my life had all my friends managed to gather for my birthday, not to mention friends that, until I ended up here, were just a comic and nothing more! But that was then and this is now.

"We cooked you a great meal for you," said Tracy, smiling.

"Mochi-Mochi made the cakes and sweets for friend Emily," Smiled Mochi, happy that we had found each other again.

"For such a beautiful girl, I made you a special shrimp dish. Your cousins told me you liked shrimp a lot, Emily Swan," said Sanji with a heart eyes. I laughed, my cousins knew me way too well. I began to eat with Luffy, my friends joining in as well, and the straw hat crew asked what gift I'd like to open first. I smiled and I pointed to Brook, who let out a 'yohohoho' of joy, and pulled out his violin and began to play.

"Yo-ohohoh, Yo-hohoho Yo-ohohoh, Yo-hohoho Yo-ohohoh, Yo-hohoho Yo-ohohoh, Yo-hohoho Going to deliver Brink's Sake! Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves! Far across the salty deeps! The marry evening sun! Painting circles in the sky! As the birds sing! Yo-ohohoh, Yo-hohoho Yo-ohohoh, Yo-hohoho Yo-ohohoh, Yo hohoho Yo-ohohoh, Yo-hohoho," He sang as I smiled. That melody was always so hauntingly pretty.

"YOHOHOHO! I SEE YOU LIKED IT!" he sang happily, as I nodded.

Nami gave me a dress. I just stared she obviously never seen the way I dressed. I hated dresses but I pasted a smile on and thanked her. That dress would be in the back of my closet, though. Peach and Zoro chipped in for a gift; a dagger that I could use for protection. Mochi had given me a giant box of assorted mochi, mostly chocolate since that was my favorite. Luffy, surprisingly, bought me a straw hat like his, except it had a blue band on it. Sanji gave me a rose. Tracy gave me a pretty choker with a pendant that had the word dream on it. Robin gave me an herb that made my eyes bulge, I had been looking for it every where for my miracle potion! "Robin?" I asked.

"I'd figured you might like that better than clothes," she said with a wink.

I nodded, happily.

Chopper was blushing as he quickly handed me a teddy bear with a card that said "I hope your a doctor too, because I have love sickness." I giggled and I kissed Chopper.

Ussop and Kree, like Peach and Zoro, chipped in on a gift which was a crossbow. Apparently they thought I'd be killed without weapons. Franky and Arina gave me a pistol. Topaz, Mary Ann, and Coco had bought me a box of candy with a new journal I could use for writing things down, like devil fruits not seen yet. The rest of my friends, like Nami, got me clothes I'd never wear. Joey got me some sparkly scrunchies so I could put my hair in pigtails.

"Now that your friends have given you their gifts, here is our gift to you, so that you will be safe on your journey. A crystal from the caves that gives the wearer of the crystal luck," said the Mayor, giving me a crystal on a leather string, which I put on.

"We are also letting you stay for the night. The three youngest can stay in Giru's hut," said the Mayor, as we were lead to three huts. One for the girls to share, one for the boys, and one for Topaz, Mary Ann, and Coco to share with Giru. I yawned and removed my glasses and put them on the table by my bed and fell asleep.

"Come children to a land so magical," sang a haunting and hypnotic voice of a mysterious girl.

Coco, Mary Ann, Topaz, and Giru's eyes went blank as they heard the singing and left the hut following her.

Mochi yawned as she went to get a drink of water, and shrieked when she noticed the kids vanished in front of her eyes. We all came running in, "WHAT THE HELL IS  
ALL THE SCREAMING ABOUT WENCH!" yelled Zoro.

"OI! MARIMO! DON'T CALL MOCHI-CHAN A WENCH!" yelled Sanji, as they got in a 'dust ball fight.'

"What's wrong, what happened?" I asked.

"The kids vanished," said Mochi, fretting. Peachy seem to lose it. Coco, strange  
as it seemed, kept her on her toes, and after all Coco was her only little sister.

"Okay guys, stay here," I said putting the pistol and dagger in my belt loops, and had the crossbow ready for battle.

"Where are you going Emily?" asked Chopper.

"To find the girls and Giru," I said.

"BUT IT'S DANGEROUS!" yelped Chopper.

"I know, but true courage is someone putting fear aside and protecting those they care about," I said, heading out.

"Be careful Emily," said Luffy, seriously.

I nodded as I put my hair in pigtails.

"Here I managed to get two snail phones," said Ivory handing me a snail with a dial in it.

"Okay if I need your help I'll call," I said as I put the snail in my backpack and began walking along the trail. Other than Ivory, Luffy, and Chopper, no one knew that I was going alone to find the girls and Giru. I knew that the castle had to be where they went, so when I found the trail for the castle I began to walk. As soon as I had started walking zombies jumped out. I screamed as I ran at what I thought was mach speed from the zombies, and using my acrobatics, and gymnastics, and dance steps I knew to dodge some extra hard zombies, taking a couple out with kicks. 'Real life me' spoke; "If this isn't Gecko Moria, I don't know what is." 'Real life me' had gotten used to the straw hats and the other parts of the One Piece world being real. "Yeah," I said, agreeing with 'real life me.'

"My, you're quite a fighter," said a voice I knew.

If I couldn't see the owner of the voice, it was Absalom, he'd be invisible. I was pointing my crossbow in every direction, scared out my wits. I found out where he was soon when he attacked me from behind. That was all I remembered before I had passed out.

The next thing I knew, I was hanging from the ceiling by spider threads and in front of me was Gecko, laughing as he stared, an old woman laughed too. "Well she's new to this group," said 'Real life me,' seeing her. I nodded in agreement.

"I am Gecko Moria. You've met Absalom, and this is Hogback," he said.

"And the old woman?" I asked.

"Oh, she is the witch who owns this castle and the dead bodies and she's letting me use them. Her name is Mistress Boli. And in exchange for shadows and zombies, I let her have the kids as her slaves," he smirked.

"Well, you fat demon wannabe, you made a big mistake when you kidnapped my cousin and her friends," I hissed

'Real life me' screamed, "No, you idiot! He will hurt you!"

Gecko's eye twitched in anger, "Absalom says you managed to avoid my zombies and even destroyed a couple," he smirked. I paled, I didn't like where this was going.

A girl in a hood stared, shocked, she helped the kids whose shadows were freed from the zombies I killed escape.

"I take it by your face you know what I mean," cackled Gecko.

"Erm…if by that you mean you're going to take my shadow and put it in a zombie then yes, I do," I said, paling more.

He laughed as he had a spotlight brought in. He switched it on and I stared as I struggled to get loose. Man, did I wish I was given a blow torch for my birthday so I could destroy this webbing.

Gecko came closer and pulled my shadow off the ground and yanked it up. I came off the ceiling and landed on the ground as he took some scissors and clipped my shadow. My head fell back as if I had part of my body cut off of me, which I guess I did.

"Mortisia, throw her into the brig! It's best she doesn't return to warn the village," said Gecko.

"Yes sir," she said, lifting me up and going outside. But instead of tossing me in the dungeon, she set me next to a tree and pulled out my backpack and my weapons I had been given for my birthday. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to borrow your crossbow. It's best you stay in this cave by the tree until I can find the zombie with your shadow," said the girl known as Mortisia, as she took my crossbow and the bolts for it and headed away.

I eventually fell asleep, only to be woke up to prodding from hooves, "OKAY! I'M UP! STOP ALREADY!" I yelped

"Atika, she's awake," said a small voice.

"Good. Ember, go tend to the herbs," said the voice of who I assumed was Atika.

"Where am I?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"My cave. I have been hidden here for five years and have become known as the night fairy, since I help those who are sick during the night," said Atika.

"Were you friends with a boy name Hiro?" I asked.

"Yes, I was," she said, shocked.

"Well he's been looking for you…and is that a gazelle?" I asked.

"Ember is a little girl who ate the Gazelle-Gazelle fruit. She still hasn't learned how to go back to her human form yet," Atika said, weakly. Apparently finding out your childhood sweet heart was not only alive, but looking foryou, was a big shock to someone.

"Anyway, I take it you know the witch?" I asked.

"Sadly yes, she's tried to capture me multiple times so that I can help make those stitched up abominations," sighed Atika.

"Yes she's in it to help people like me and Chopper," I cheered, silently.

"A few weeks ago I met a girl who claimed that, for now, she had to pretend to serve Gecko until she helped the children that were kidnapped. She says they think her name is Mortisia, but its really Moreen," sighed Atika.

"So Mistress Boli wants the kids as slaves. Why? I mean if she's magic…" I said.

"Yes she is magic, but just before Gecko got here a few months ago the last of Mistress Boli's slaves died, so she needed more and Gecko needed more zombies," said Atika.

"So that's where he got the bodies. Boli has no use for them gave them to Gecko to use," I said, sickened.

Atika nodded.

"Damn it! My cousin and her friends got pulled into this," I growled, angrily. But I calmed myself when I realized that Mortisia was Moreen and was trying to help the kids escape.

"I'm going to help end it," said Atika.

"Cool. Look, I have friends who can help, but we need to get to them," I sighed. Luckily it was an hour after sunset, so no fear of bursting into flames like a vampire because I lacked a shadow.

"I can send Ember," said Atika.

"But Atika, you said I would be feared since I don't know how to revert back to human," sniffled the little Gazelle.

"I know, but we need help, and to let the people know what happened," said Atika, sadly. She didn't want Ember to go threw that teasing again.

"Okay, only because you need help Atika," sniffled Ember, and ran off.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Mochi, seeing Ember run down the path.

"It looks like a gazelle," said Peach.

"Help! Help! I know whose taking the ka-" said Ember before her eyes became empty.

A figure with porcelain white skin, long black hair with a flower hair ornament, a purple kimono with red flowers on it, dull blue eyes, and she held a white lantern with red flowers on it, appeared and sang, "Come child to a land so magical."

Ember turned and began following the figure.

"Follow that goat child!" yelled Mochi, making everyone, but Luffy who also thought Ember was a goat, face plant. But they followed seeing this must be who kidnapped the children, including Topaz, Coco, and Mary Ann.

Meanwhile Atika and I had gotten in, without bumping into zombies thank God, and were trying to find Moreen.

"Psst!" came a voice. It was Moreen in her black cloak.

"Moreen!" I gasped.

"Shush! Anyway, I need the zombies to eat sea salt to release the shadows! But they won't," sighed Moreen.

"Maybe if we slip the salt in something they eat?" suggested Atika.

"If the zombies souls are anything like the kids they love mochi," said Moreen.

"Then we need to get Mochi-Mochi here," I snickered.

"Oh no, she's here," groaned Moreen. Mochi had given her a lemon mochi one time, and it was very bad since Moreen was deathly allergic to lemon.

"Oh, come on Mo, it was just one time," I laughed.

"Yeah, ha-ha my near death experience is so humorous," she growled.

"Sorry," I said calming myself.

The straw hats had reached the castle, and the figure, which was now clearly a zombie, turned to them, "My name is China, and my death was that of drowning in the ocean. That is why Mistress Boli used magic on me after Hogback fixed me, because I am saturated in salt from the sea, and thus Gecko Moria would not be able to place a shadow in me. I am not cruel, so they had me collect the children. Mistress Boli had slaves, but finally they all died. She still had bodies and Gecko needed zombies, so in exchange for the children as her slaves Gecko got his new army and shadows for them. The children are trained in many things including hunting and fighting. That's why Gecko used their shadows. If their shadows are anything like them, they love mochi," said China before walking away, and letting  
Ember go.

Ember stared confused, wonder where she was.

"Alright, Mochi-Mochi will make her delicious cakes with sea salt as the secret ingredients for them," said Mochi, and quickly took her mochi she brought and got some sea salt, and put a little in all of them, and walked into the zombie filled grounds.

"Mochi! Get your mochi right here!" she called and handed them to zombies, who started gagging minute they tried to eat it and their shadow souls left their bodies and return to their original masters.

One zombie female with brown hair, red eyes, a stitching in her face, in a blue bikini stared at them before charging, making everyone get ready to fight. But they sweated when she glomped Chopper, who proceeded to faint. "Cute reindeer doctor! My reindeer doctor," she giggled, rubbing her face on Chopper.

"Um…" said Zoro, wondering.

"What's your name?" asked Peach.

"Emiko," she smiled.

"Do you like chocolate mochi?" asked Mochi.

"CHOCOLATE!" squealed Emiko, jumping up.

"Yes, one left just for you," smiled Mochi.

She and the other reality bound members easily figured out whose shadow Emiko had.

"I can have it?" she said, starry eyed, and Mochi nodded. As soon as the zombie took at bite, she lost her soul.

"Hey Emily, your shadow is back," said Moreen.

"That must mean the others are here," I smiled, seeing my shadow back.

"And they got the kids shadows back too," said Coco running up, her familiar sailor dress shaped shadow following, as well as Topaz and Mary Ann with their shadows back. I smiled then began leading my small group to the straw hats, who were pretty much trying to find me and the kids.

"EMILY!" yelled Luffy, grinning.

"Hey Luffy," I smiled.

"Atika?" said Hiro, pale when he saw his sweetheart.

"Hiro!" smiled Atika running up to him and kissing him.

"Um…as much as I hate to interrupt this, we have kids to get out," said Moreen with her hood up.

"Mo?" said my friends, hearing her. She nodded.

"We'll get them to safety," said Atika and Hiro nodded as I lead the way to where Gecko and Mistress Boli would be.

"Oh so it's true! You are with the strawhats," smirked the creepy looking giant. Then he frowned when he saw my shadow.

"Before you ask; Yes. They were purified," I snickered.

Gecko smirked, and ordered Hogback and Absolam to get as many of the zombies to  
their ship. He wasn't going to fight Luffy and the others this day. He quickly headed back to their ship, grabbing bodies as he ran, and so did Hogback and Absolam, infuriating Boli. But she smirked, no matter, she was the great witch and she charged at me seeing me as the one who cost her the slaves which were the children. But she was stopped by China.

"Mother, you drowned me. Your own child so you could live forever. And, along with me, you are meant to be dead," said China revealing her mother was Boli. Boli screamed as the zombie rammed her hand threw Boli's chest, killing her and releasing the spell on the zombie, who turned to dust with her mother.

Once we were out, we were back in the village where the people thanked us for saving their children. Atika and Hiro, with Ember as their adopted daughter, decided to live in the castle and be the village's clinic.

"Wow, that was the best birthday I ever had," I laughed as we were back on the Sunny.

Mochi and Moreen began fighting about who was better, Luffy or Brook? And we all laughed at the now female version of Sanji and Zoro as we sailed away from a less creepy Transvania.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a couple months and I was beginning to worry as I couldn't get online to check on the updates to the One Piece universe. I mean what would happen if someone was suppose to die or at least be badly wounded? We could end up detouring it by not knowing the meaning if it set the course of the next arc. We would be in big trouble as I knew there had to be a reason we ended up here.

For all I knew my friends and I were here because in an alternate reality I was writing a fic about me and my friends ending up here. We didn't know however Mo was doing fairly well. She had begun to collect crystals, a crystal ball, and cauldron for her magic spells. Needless to say Ussop and Chopper were scared to go near her fearing being hexed despite me and my friends who knew her. Explaining she was a white witch and only used her magic on the wicked. I guess its scary meeting someone who could swim yet had these amazing powers. Anyway real life me started speaking "Emily, if Mo has these amazing powers couldn't she make it easy to get internet of our world here?" "I guess so Real life me. I just gotta ask her" I replied back softly and went to Mo and told her the idea. "It is good and I could do it if I was good with tech stuff but I do magic not science. However I can summon three people I know who could help."

She said running into her room and grabbing two pink crystals and a cyan crystal along with some herbs, berries, and her dead cellphone I figured it was what would represent those we needed. Mo threw the Ingredients into her cauldron and began chanting in Latin as the crystals glowed. A loud pop was heard and three girls appeared, landing with a thud on their rears. The first girl looked like a kid but was much older than she appeared.

She had big spiked hair with a purple headband, her outfit was a black short sleeved shirt with a white longed sleeved shirt under it, white shorts with a blue belt holding them in place, orange leggings, and black slip on shoes. Her green eyes started scanning her surroundings. The second girl had short pink hair. Her outfit was a purple sleeveless belly turtleneck with a hot pink stripe going down the neck with a matching skirt, purple leggings, and hot pink platform boots. Her green eyes looked panicked, not knowing where she was. The third girl whose hair was a light blue, also had green eyes and was wearing a Hawaiian style yellow sun dress and flip-flops. She stared at us and yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" The other voicing there complaints as well. "Hey Nano welcome to One Piece, I called you, the great Washu, and Techna to help us get internet access." Mo said

"Internet? One Piece? this is a dream isn't it?" said Nano on the verge of losing her mind. At least until I pinched her and she realized it was real. "Okay, internet, I don't think this universe has that." said Nano "That's why I summoned you and those two here." said Mo. "You mean you pulled us from our homes just so you could get internet?" demanded Washu. "That and Franky really wants to get rid of some of the extra rooms so I figure with my magic and your science Washu." said Mo before Techna finished for her. "We could make rooms with closets. Smart thinking." said Techna "Jeez Mo I'm surprised you didn't call the doctor too." said Nano

"I would but then we risk destroying a universe since he's what keeps it safe" said Mo. Nano sweat dropped at her not getting the joke. "Anyway it seems I got my gear with me." said Nano looking at her laptop, kindle fire, iphone, blackberry, and just a regular cellphone for regular calls. "Wow I have my things too." said Techna. "Same here" said Washu pulling up what look like a Hologram of a laptop but it worked as she started analyzing everything. "Okay we need to some how tap Mo's magic to link back home." said Nano. "I have an accessory, when transformed, can hook up to a computer. I could hold her hand allowing me to use her magic thus allowing us to get to your universe." said Techna transforming into her fairy form. Mo took Technas' hand and they combined magic and tech to try and get the internet.

Unfortunately Washu's holocomputer enlarged and a an Italian Puerto Rican guy and a red haired girl flew out. "Oh where are we?" groaned the red head. "I don't know Shinko it looks like a ship." groaned the guy. "WASHU HOW DID YOU GET LENNY AND SHINKO HERE!" I yelped seeing someone I watch all the time on youtube.

"Well here's the problem, since we combined magic and science someone who was looking at this universe at the same time as we were doing the hook-ups to get internet from your universe got pulled in." said Washu nonchalant. "I told you your addiction to Robin would get us in trouble one day." said Shinko annoyed at Lenny. "Hey how was I suppose to know we get sucked into another universe?" said Lenny who was about to ask to be sent back when he saw the lovely Robin.

He proceeded to act like Sanji, needless to say Sanji became angry until Tracy and Ivory glared at him for going after Robin when he had two cute girls fighting for his attention, something no other girl he met had ever done at least that he knew of anyway. "Of course Robin can have him I have two lovely ladies." he said managing to smooth out his mistake with Ivory and Tracy.

They giggled and kissed him on the cheek. I and the other girls giving an oh brother, he's a charmer. The next few weeks were eventful. Washu, Nano, Techna, and Moreen used science and magic to make a room into a waiting room with doors to other rooms in it. I personally thought it was because they had read Emma Ivali's pony one half fic for the idea but they denied it. Emma also didn't believe me which made me sad and everyone of my friends from my world sweat dropped like 'did she really think someone in the our world would believe her?' We met a mermaid named Keimi and had to save her from the world Nobles. People I hated very much for enslaving people and other creatures. I hate those bubble wearing idiots because they thought breathing the same air as normal people was bad. Nobles like Vivi were okay, they treated people and other creatures with kindness. Anyway Washu, Nano, and Techna had decided to stay with the Sunny so it could be guarded while the rest of us were facing off against Kuma who had the devil fruit ability to push people or creatures a great distance away.

Needless to say we all ended up in different places some of us with the one we loved.

"Ow where are we?" asked Shinko. She had been next to Luffy, Mochi, and Coco. All had been sent to the island of women Amazon Lily of course. The three girls and Luffy didn't know this. "I'm so hungry" whined Luffy. "I would make you some food but we're in the middle of who knows where." said Mochi seeing her tools were still with her. "I'm hungry too." cried Coco and proceeded to kill a giant boar who been looking at the four.

She and Luffy munch down on the poor creature. Shinko and Mochi paled when they saw this spectacle until their stomachs rumbled and both blushed. They started eating the mushrooms Luffy and Coco were eating since I, the bookworm, was not there to tell them if the mushrooms they were eating were safe or not. They were not safe and all proceeded to groan in pain as mushrooms started sprouting all over them.

Not long after three women showed up and began talking about their predicament that Luffy, Mochi, Coco, and Shinko had gotten into. "I can't tell if these are four are from the sister village." said one voice.

"Same here" said another voice. "I don't think anyone could. Tell Marguerite Aphelandra." said a third. "Your right Sweet pea they're covered in mushrooms lets get them to the village and to Belladonna." said the one known as Marguerite. She got Coco, Sweet pea, Shinko, Aphelia, Luffy, and Mochi.

Meanwhile, let's look at where the rest of us ended up. Nami stared sadly as Joey tried to cheer her up. They were in a weather area of Skypia unfortunately. The old man who found them did a wind trick making Joey pissed and he punched the old man. Ussop and Kree had ended up in a wild jungle and almost eaten by a giant beetle. Luckily an old man killed it before it could eat the two. Brook and Moreen had ended up in a village square making the people think Brook was the Devil and Moreen was a Succubus. She would smack Brook when he asked to see a woman's panties which made him stop asking. Sanji, Ivory, and Tracy ended up on another Island of women. Poor Sanji didn't know what was sadder being chased by Okama or the fact that he had to be saved from the Okama by Ivory and Tracy. Both agreeing to a truce of they're battle for Sanji to protect him. Chopper and I had landed in a tree. I was happy Chopper was in his normal form again. His monster form scared me more. After awhile if he didn't get turned back he could die. We fell out the tree when birds tried to eat us. I chewed out the natives for not just mistaking him for a Tanooki or raccoon but also wanting to eat him. They let him go as they were scared of me. Franky and Arina ended up in an arctic area. Arina was shivering, Franky taking her in his arms to try and keep her warm. Zoro and Peach landed in a dark damp place, the same place Perona had been sent. Needless to say she was happy to have them both there as she would have been lonely. Robin and Lenny had ended up in a place where with prisoners and people against the government had been building a bridge for seven hundred years. They were told they would be working on it too. Lenny scowling he loved Robin and didn't want her being worked to death. Shannon, Topaz, and Maryann had ended up at Impel Down where they met Kitty Mortea who was working as a guard. She tricked the other guards into thinking her friends from her world were the new guards to keep them safe from harm.

Meanwhile back with Luffy, Coco, Mochi, and Shinko. "Pick the mushrooms fast!" said Belladonna. If Coco had been awake she would have laughed and called Belladonna an anime version of Hayley Smith from "American Dad". Meanwhile in the "American Dad" universe, Hayley sneezed (sorry i wanted to do this XD). Back again to Luffy, Coco, Mochi, and Shinko. They had the Mushrooms removed and then were burned which could have killed them but didn't.

Then they were taken to the stream and washed while Coco, Mochi, and Shinko were consider free of the mushrooms Luffy was consider not because of one, erm how do I put this, special part. Anyway they kept tugging trying to pull it off when an old woman known as Elder Nyon showed up and yelped out that Luffy was a man making Marguerite, Sweet Pea, and Aphelandra blush and let go. Waking Coco let out a groan. "Oh the little one is awake." smiled Marguerite. "Who are you people?" Coco asked. "I'm Marguerite." smiled the messy blond. "I'm Sweet pea." said the muscular woman. "And I'm Aphelandra." smiled the giant. "Okay your Margu, Your Sweetie, and your Landra? Cause your names are hard." yawned Coco. Then freaked when she felt her goggles were gone. "Whats wrong?" asked Sweetie. "MY GOGGLES! WHERE ARE THEY!" she cried.

"Oh they're back with your tattered clothes." said Margu. "Why are you so upset?" asked Landra. "My Grandma gave them too me, see she told me when I became a diver to return them and she know. But without them..." She cried. "Your grandmother must be kind to want you to have your dreams." smiled Sweetie and went to get the goggles.

Margu got some clothes for Coco. She got some for Mochi and Shinko who had woken up by now. "Now you look like the real Kuja" smiled Margu as they put the naked Luffy in a cage. "Yeah its best if we blend in for now." said Shinko who was a bit exposed since she usually wore a sky blue t-shirt and not a bikini top with matching bikini bottoms.

Mochi's shorts had survived the ordeal so she just had to wear a bikini top. Coco got a white bikini top and a matching skirt. They watched Luffy's cage an hour passed and Luffy finally woke up and screamed. He snatched his hat off of Sweeties head. "Now I feel better" said Luffy grinning. Shinko squeaked and covered Coco's eyes Mochi laughing since Coco despite being eight already knew the birds and the bees.

"Hey where are my clothes" asked Luffy the women whispering. Men must be foolish things to cover their heads before their bodies. "Excuse me whats that pouch between your legs?" asked Margu. "What pouch." asked Luffy then realized what they meant. "Oh you mean my golden balls?" asked Luffy. All the women gasping and asking to see them. "LUFFY THERE IS A CHILD PRESENT!" yelp Shinko. "Actually Shinko I know the birds and the bees." giggled Coco making Shinko blush as some new clothes were brought to Luffy. He proceeded to groan when he saw the frill, the women thinking he liked it. Luckily before Luffy blew a gasket Mochi explained that Frill would get a man killed as it was dishonoring for a man to wear such things.

The women asking how she knew and she explained that she was an outsider like Luffy same with Coco and Shinko. The women gasped and began asking all three about men since they never met one before. "Well for starters not all men are like Luffy. A lot can swim and work hard. Luffy is only one of two I know who doesn't work the other being Lenny." said Shinko. Since he still refused to do High School musical (Sorry Lenny I wanted to tease you a little I hate High school Musical too). Nerine was writing everything down as the frill was removed from Luffy's clothes. "As much as I like learning of men, if the Empress finds out about him Marguerite will be in trouble." said a woman named Kikyo. "She's right we could easily say these women and child from the outside world are part of our tribe. But the man cannot be disguised." said Belladonna

"Couldn't he just hide in the jungle?" asked Coco. Everyone sweat dropping at the fact a child thought of a good idea when they didn't. "I'll take Luffy into the jungle." said Margu setting Luffy free and heading for the jungle. A boat was seen on the horizon of the sea. "Hebihime is back remember, you must pretend you are a member of the Kuja." said Sweetie to Shinko, Mochi, and Coco.

All three nodded as the ship docked and the Kuja pirates carried all the things they had gotten while at sea. "Ran, any books?" asked Nyon. "We found a news paper." smiled Ran handing the old woman a news paper. "Wow she is pretty." said Mochi surprised as Hancock stopped to stare at Mochi, Shinko, and Coco. "Oh you didn't think I was cute before?" said Hancock cutely making Mochi and Shinko fall under her charm.

Coco scowled, relying on looks was a stupid thing in her opinion. Luckily Hancock did not notice Coco scowling and moved on to the castle. "SHE'S SO GORGEOUS!" squealed the two until a gum gum pistol struck them, snapping them out of it. Everything went smoothly all the way to the servants fleeing the castle and Ran explaining to a little girl about Coco's age about the gorgon curse. Shinko snorting because she read ahead in the real world about what it really was but let Ran continue to explain it. It was fine until a giant bird dropped a certain straw hat wearing man making Coco laugh.

Mochi yelp worried and Shinko face palm at Luffy being stupid. All the women started whispering, worried because the Kuja Pirates were the only ones who didn't know about Luffy or the fact that three of the females were outsiders.

Coco, Mochi, and Shinko stared worried as Luffy was drug out tied up to the arena. Hancock spoke about how no man was allowed here and how he would die for trespassing. Marguerite, Sweet pea, and Ahelandra tried to take the blame, thus getting them turn to stone.

The giant panther Bacura started to attack Luffy. He defeated it with one punch. When Merigold and Sandersonia went to fight for Hancock however this was when Coco had enough.

She told Shinko and Mochi to follow her as they jumped from their seats with help from Coco's Gum gum abilities into the ring. "HOW DARE YOU SIDE WITH THIS MAN!" yelled Hancock angrly. "Luffy is my big brother and I never let him be out matched. I'm not from Amazon Lily" yelled Coco. Shinko and Mochi giving looks that said we aren't either as they got the stone statues of their rescuers to safety.

"Luffy, let's tag team." said Coco with a smirk. "Okay." smirked Luffy as he went after Sandersonia. Coco fought Merigold, Luffy had trouble at first but with the burst of Haki he had he got his grounding and defeated Sandersonia and clung to her back. The women started screaming at him pulling a dirty move.

"HEY DON'T YOU REALIZE HER CLOTHES ARE GONE!" yelled Coco during her fight with Merigold. She avoided being hit by fired of the snake woman and thus Sandersonia was hit. When the women realized Coco was right they freaked and fled the arena. "You man saved us." said Sandersonia remorseful. "Of course he did Sonia. We know your nice as well as Meri and Han." smiled Coco waving to the snake Princess who stared cutely but became shocked when like Luffy she was immune to her charm. "Yeah sorry but I'm just a kid who believes in inner beauty." laughed Coco.

Later there was a party. Luffy and the three would be heading out the next day with Hancocks help. The women kept poking Luffy making Mochi, Shinko, and Coco laugh. They with, Maguerites help, got Luffy away from the women and to Nyons home where she began talking about the biggest story which was Ace going to be executed. Luffy freaked and explained about being Ace's brother and they had to leave as soon as possible.

They headed back to the castle where the news of Hancock sickness was found out. Luffy was asked to stay in the hall. "It hurts elder Nyon." cried Hancock. "Its love." said Mochi. "Yes love sickness, but how did you know?" asked Nyon. "I have felt this way once but he broke my heart, I barely survived." said Mochi she realized who Hancock was in love with and it hurt her since she too loved him. "Yes all the empresses had it and died. I had it but I survived by going out to sea with the man I loved if you go with him you will survive." said Nyon. "Hey are you okay?" asked Luffy sticking his head in. "Yes I am" smiled Hancock. "Are you sure?" asked Luffy. She nodded "Then can you help us get to Impel down?" asked Coco and began to explain what they had found out. "I will help you." she said and as soon as they could they went to the marine ship. Waiting for Hancock to climb on. She asked to go to Impel down which strings were pulled for her. "Okay so the snake, the kid, and teens are the only things coming?" asked the captain. "Yes, you can understand why I have a couple body guards in case some prisoners got loose." said Hancock concealing Luffy in her robes. Mochi, Shinko, and Coco being girls it was easy for them to get on the ship. "Yes and I'll look the other way with that provided you turn my men back." said the captain Hancock nodded and undid her petrification and went to the cabin she would be sharing with the girls and Luffy for the trip.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
